Tranquility
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Shizuka Nagi knew that she would never have any chance to enter the hero course directly due to her quirk nature. Entering the general education department, Nagi had set her own path to become a hero. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and greetings. It has been a while since my last time on this site and there are just so many changes. Anyway this one is just water testing first. I will decide what is going to happen to this story later on.**

**I'm not asking for be nice to me or everything here, just a few warnings. This is an unbeta story thus the grammar and anything related are far from good. Please be prepare and if you guys want a good reading material then this may be not a good choice? And there may be a chance of OOC here too.**

**Anyway, I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Title: Tranquility**

**Summary: Shizuka Nagi knew that she would never have any chance to enter the hero course directly due to her quirk nature. Entering the general education department, Nagi had set her own path to become a hero.**

Boom! Crash!

Shizuka Nagi's eyes followed the flying metals near her side. The girl took few steps away avoiding the crushed robot's materials and sighed once the metals landed on the ground without any harm to herself.

"Wow, this is far more dangerous than my imagination." She muttered and looked at the front. There were bunch of one pointer and two pointer robots blocking the candidates' path. Somehow those metal creations were easily destroyed by physically bearing quirks of teenagers.

Nagi narrowed her gaze at the sight and cursed under her breath.

"Aren't you going to fight?" A voice popped behind her back.

The raven haired girl quickly turning around and her eyes met with a slightly taller boy with lazy look and messy purple hair. Nagi blinked at the boy asking unvoiced question 'who are you?' The boy sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm Shinso Hitoshi."

"Shizuka Nagi. So, what about you? Aren't you going to fight those like others?" Nagi casually pointed at the robots and other candidates. Another loud explosion could be heard far away making both girl and boy winced.

"My quirk is useless here," Shinso answered with bored expression.

"Somehow this test is kind of unfair." The girl smiled sadly and played with her shoulder length hair, twirling with her finger. "We are in the same boat Shinso-kun. It seems that we are totally out with this kind of exam format." A grin followed making the purple haired boy startled at it.

"Oh…"

"Oh…huh…" Nagi stared flatly at another destroyed robot which landed in front of them just few steps away. Unvoiced understanding was made as two teenagers went away from the front line and stood nearby the entrance.

"Well, you aren't simply coming to the exam just for hero course, right?" The boy started another conversation.

The girl smirked as she looked at the boy who stood beside her now. "I'm well prepared. This isn't the only way to become a hero."

Shinso grinned. "I hope we will be in the same class, Shizuka-san."

Nagi smiled as they ran away from another crushing robot to their direction. "Let's pray for our safety first."

**=^o^=**

Shizuka Shinji who was working as paramedic at nearby hospital now was in the middle of preparing an early breakfast. Being a single father with demanding work, the man easily felt guilty over his daughter due to less time together as a family. As he was arranging the food on the table, his eyes landed at a small picture frame.

"Hana…how are you there?" The middle aged man asked softly at his late wife picture.

The woman in the picture was grinning happily at the camera while wearing her police uniform. Her short raven hair was tidily made and it was completed with a hat as part or her working suit. Shizuka Hana, a young mother and wife; was dead on duty six years ago.

Shinji smiled softly at the picture and quickly gained his composure when he listened to the door unlocking.

"I'm back!" Nagi shouted as she entering the house.

"Welcome home my girl, how was your run today?"

"Good and I bought this just like you asked." The girl placed two bottles of fresh milk on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks a lot, now go and wash yourself, breakfast will be done soon. We both have long day ahead." Shinji picked up the milk.

"Sure dad."

**=^o^=**

The train was packed with humans while Nagi was trying her best to fit inside one of its coach. It was a normal occurrence since everyone was rushing to various places in the morning. Adult went to their work places, teenagers to their colleges and schools, children to their elementary school. Nagi felt her body shrinking as the coach she was in became more cramped. She eyed the train path on the screen nearby the door.

_Aw…three more stations left…_ The girl sulked in her mind.

The final year of middle school was hugging her school bag her hardest when she felt someone had grabbed her shoulder. The girl stiffened at the sudden contact but it was gone as soon as possible. Struggling, she had slightly turning her head and searching for the one who had touched her earlier. Calm raven eyes met with curious green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Nagi questioned.

"Um, s-sorry." The boy with green eyes and hair shrugged.

Nagi stared at the helpless teenage boy before shrugging herself. It seemed that the boy might be losing his footing in the crowd and had had grabbed the nearest person which was her.

_Ah…things happen…he can't help it. _The raven haired girl concluded in her mind.

The train stopped and almost half of the people inside left the cramped space. Nagi released a sigh and quickly took an empty seat nearby after ensuring that there wasn't anyone in need of it. Rearranging the bag on her lap, the girl then looking around before noticing the same boy earlier took a seat right in front of her thus they were facing each other directly.

They stared on each other, scanning from head to feet when both of them realized something.

_We go to the same middle school?_

**=^o^=**

Two more stations, they reached their destination. Nagi eyed the green haired boy curiously as they stepped out from the train. A thought came by with few childhood memories.

"_He is quirkless and barely can do anything!"_

"_Poor kid is having that kind of fate."_

"_Deku!"_

Nagi frowned at the negative voices in her mind before passing through the station exit. "That's not a very nice one. I barely know him but I know he is quirkless." She muttered and played with her hair. "But what is he doing here?"

"W-Wait!"

"Huh?" The girl stopped and turned around. She then noticed the same boy who was occupying her mind at the moment was running to her direction. The teenage boy the stopped and panted slightly. Nagi blinked. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm sorry for earlier. I lost my footing in that crowd and grabbed your shoulder instantly." The boy bowed. "I'm sorry for my r-rudeness!"

Nagi smiled. _Just like what I thought_. She then waved her hand. "It's okay, things happened and it's not your fault. So don't worry. I'm fine."

"T-Thank you." The boy straightened himself before staring at the raven. "Um, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Are you from Aldera middle school?"

One simple question lead to an introduction between them and somehow they now was walking together to certain place; UA high school.

They were half way to the most prestigious school when Nagi remembered the things about the boy named Midoriya Izuku. She looked at the greenette who was mumbling about getting the uniform and picture for their high school pass. The boy was mumbling too much somehow had make the girl frowned at the sight.

_What a view he looks like someone who worries too much over simplest thing._

Nagi took deep breath before releasing it. She then looked at the teenage boy. "Hey Midoriya-kun, sorry for asking this, I'm just curious. How did you pass that practical test that day? From what I remembered and heard you don't have any quirk."

Midoriya stiffened and stopped from his walk. "Um…I'm just a l-late bloomer…y-yeah that's it."

Noticing the boy was no longer walking beside, Nagi stopped and turned around. "What? Late bloomer?" She questioned and wondered about having quirk late. She never heard anything like that before but knowing that quirk thing was still in research that could be possible. After all she did manifest her quirk at six years old.

"Um…"

"Stop blocking the way damn nerd!" A loud voice interrupted Midoriya making the said boy stiffened.

"K-Kacchan! S-Sorry!"

"Tch!" Bleached blond haired boy came into view was cursing under his breath.

"Kacchan?" Nagi questioned softly and instantly met with panicked green eyes. "Who?" The girl asked again.

Midoriya averted his gaze and thinking for the best introduction. "Um…He is…well he is in the same class with me while Shizuka-san is in the next class. Thus maybe that's why you don't know him but he is loud. Weird that you don't know who he is. Oh, maybe you just don't care about him and Kacchan doesn't care about other. A-Anyway his name is-"

"So you're another extra from that damned middle school who received the enrollment to UA!" Kacchan yelled as he stepped forward ignoring the mumbling mess Midoriya and glared at raven haired girl. His angry red eyes scanned the girl from top to bottom.

Nagi felt her eyes twitched. "Extra?"

"Flat board." The bleached blond boy said and left the stiffened duo.

"…"

"…"

"S-Shizuka-san, I'm s-s-sorry for his rude behavior!" The greenette shrieked and bowed few times rather frantically.

"S-Shut up! L-Lets j-just keep going M-Midoriya-kun." Nagi covered her deep blushing face with her palm and walked ahead leaving the stuttering mess boy behind.

_Damn that brat, think he is so might and all?! Let's hope that our path never crosses again or you will regret born into this world Kacchan…Is that his name? Not so fitting with that total sewage ill mouth of him. _

**=^o^=**

Pleased with the warm given service and had collected everything in order, Nagi smiled gleefully at her entrance pass in her hand. On the card there was a passport size of her image with her school identification number as well as other basic information like her name, age, gender and course taken. There was also her class number printed on it.

"1C…" The girl muttered and looked around the UA ground. There were few students from other schools walking nearby but the one she hoped wasn't there. Nagi sighed. "I hope Shinso-kun is in the same class as me."

The girl left the prestigious school ground and walked to the station. After ensuring the pass was safe in her small purse, she pulled out her phone and a pair of earphone from her bag.

It was still morning and will be reaching noon soon thus the station wasn't packed with people. After passing the gate, the raven haired girl silently walked to the waiting platform. Nodding to the radio channel she listened to, the girl wasn't aware with new presence nearby.

"Hey extra."

"…"

"Flat board."

"…"

"Um Kacchan?"

"Shut up you shitty nerd!" The bleached blond boy shouted at the smaller boy before grabbing the silent girl's shoulder. "Hey fucking flat extra!"

Nagi turned around at the contact and blinked innocently at the two teenage boys. She was enjoying listened to her favorite radio show and her eyes narrowed at the unpleasant presence. _This fast? I did hoping that we never meet each other so soon._ Plucking out her earphone, the girl opened her mouth.

"What?" Nagi snarled.

Bakugou Katsuki stiffened slightly and glared at the hearing device on the girl's hand as if the earphone did wrong thing to him.

"I did try to tell you about it Kacchan but…"

"Shut up nerd!" Kacchan quickly walked away leaving the stunned girl and boy behind.

Nagi sighed and looked at Midoriya. "What was that all about?"

The green haired boy shrugged mutely.

**=^o^=**

After not so fateful encounter few days ago, Nagi easily noticed the presence of the two boys namely Midoriya and Kacchan during the school hours. The girl simply noted that both of them had very different characteristic and attitude. While the green haired boy polite to others the blond was far from it.

"As if they are fated to each other till the end," one of her classmates named Mirai said.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, both of them are always in the same class." Another girl with short ponytail added.

"Wow, really Sayaka?" Nagi laughed and ate her lunch.

"It is true! They always can be found together since…kindergarten?"

"That's long!"

"Yeah!"

Three girls laughed at the fact before resumed with their lunch.

"Anyway, since you are also going to UA you now can watch for yourself their relationship." Sayaka pointed her chopsticks to the raven haired girl.

"No thanks, I have my own goal to achieve there." Nagi smiled. "Besides that, we are not even in the same course."

"Ah about that… I am very surprised when we heard about Midoriya had managed to enter UA for high school."

"Yeah and it is hero course too, I always thought that he is quirkless…"

Nagi silently enjoyed her food ignoring her two friends questioning about the grenette's quirk. She then looked at the window nearby and stared at the sky.

_Late bloomer huh?_

**=^o^=**

**So…that's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh well, it seems that I have done like 2-3 chapters. Somehow I do enjoy writing this story. After all from the canon we only see those hero courses and I do wonder how other course works. So this is the product from my imagination. Rather than having it dormant in my laptop I think I will just post it here anyway. Well this is still water testing haha…I'm not really have enough courage to go much much further.**

**Enough my rambling, I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. **

**Title: Tranquility (may change it later or not)**

It was very early in the morning when Nagi was staring at her reflection from a large mirror in her room. The raven haired girl scanned herself and after satisfied with her appearance, a warm smile formed on her lips. She patted her grey school jacket and green skirt.

"Wow I can't believe that I'm a high school student now. It is UA too…wow."

Nagi continued her staring.

Her father, Shinji paused at the room door. The man sighed at his daughter behavior.

"Keep staring and you are going to be late dear."

"Ack!" the raven haired girl gasped as her eyes focused on the clock near the mirror before grabbing her bag and ran to the door.

Shinji checked on the same clock and groaned. "Nagi! Your room clock is not functioning, go eat breakfast first. You still have time for it."

"What?!" Nagi paused wearing her shoes and her face blanked. "Oh, I forgot to change its battery."

The man face palmed at his daughter lack of sense.

Their breakfast was in silent. The only sound could be heard was the utensils used. Nagi calmly swallowed her food before collecting her empty plates and bowl.

"Just leave it Nagi, I'll do it."

"Thanks dad."

"Got everything?"

"Yeah," Nagi said as she checked on her bag.

"I have late shift for today." Shinji paused and looked at his side. "Anyway, congratulations on getting into UA and here…" The man took out a small box and placed in front of his daughter.

Nagi stared at the box before focusing at her father. "Oh…thanks dad…" She opened the box and frowned at its content. "Um…first aid kit?"

"Well it is dangerous world out there…so…"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well that school is training the future heroes…"

"I'm not even in hero course!" Nagi shrugged but she still took the small first aid box into her bag. The girl knew that her father was not really good in delicate things like human feelings and family interaction since her mother death. It took almost two years and a good punch from his best friend for the man to regain back his composure and back on to the right path. Nagi had never blamed anything on her father. She was sad but her father was much sadder. The man had lost his long lived partner. Nagi had lost her mother but she still had a father. "Don't worry dad, I will be careful out there and you too."

"Sure, my dear daughter."

"And…thanks for the gift." The girl smiled cheerfully.

Shinji laughed softly. "You're welcome."

**=^o^=**

Sayaka: Aldera art school is going to be my favorite place from now on!

Nagi: What? Why?

Mirai: She is just happy because there are so many handsome boys here.

Sayaka: Aw keep it down will ya?

Sayaka: But it is true…they are just so handsome!

Mirai: -_-"

Mirai: Anyway how is UA Nagi?

Nagi: I'm still in the train -_-"

Sayaka: What?

Nagi: It is so pack in here…I will tell you guys later okay.

Mirai: Sure

Sayaka: We will save a boy for you.

Mirai: …

Nagi: …

Nagi sighed as she kept her phone in her jacket pocket. "What a lively morning…" She muttered softly and checked at the stations left before her destination. There were now less people in the train. "One more."

The raven haired girl smiled warmly as she was thinking about her two friends from the middle school. After her father regained back his life track and apologized about being irresponsible guardian, the man had decided for both of them to have a new start. They had started from reorganizing their home arrangement and house chores thus left the young girl with less responsibility she had taken for almost two years.

It was the first week of their middle school when Mirai who had approach Nagi and Sayaka followed soon.

"_You're so serious back then but you're different now Shizuka-chan."_

Nagi stared at her phone now in her hand solemnly before a small smile formed on her face. She then closed her eyes and abruptly opened it when a hand had shyly patted her shoulder. She once again met with curious green eyes.

"You okay?" Midoriya asked.

"Eh, Midoriya-kun," The girl blinked and looked around the coach they were in. "We are not arrive yet, right?"

"Um no, no yet…are you okay Shizuka-san?" The boy asked again.

"Oh, I'm fine just remembering something," Nagi said and waved her hand. She then looked at the green haired boy. "Aren't you excited? Today is our first day at UA."

"A-Ah…y-yeah…a-actually it has been my dream to enter this school and become a hero…and to have this chance I felt truly blessed and got many support from my back and…"

"Stop it!"

"Eh?"

"You're mumbling."

"Ah…s-sorry…that's just a habit of mine. I'm really can't help it, when I just feel excited about something, I barely can stop myself and it could happen for hours and somehow…"

"Just, calm down Midoriya-kun." Nagi looked around and shrugged. "Everyone is focusing on us you know. I don't really like any unwanted attention please."

Covering his mouth with both his hands, Midoriya blushed. "S-Sorry Shizuka-san."

"Just relax…look here is our station. Let's go Midoriya-kun."

"O-okay!"

**=^o^=**

Their walk from the train station to the school ground was calm. Nagi was curiously looking around and smiled as she noticed certain purple haired boy who was few steps ahead. The girl then looked at Midoriya who was silently walking beside her.

"Um, I don't see that foul mouth friend of yours around Midoriya-kun."

"Ah…Kacchan is not really a friend…or…I don't know what us really actually now."

Nagi raised her hidden eyebrows. "Oh? And is his name really Kacchan?"

"N-No! It's Bakugou Katsuki." The boy shook his head frantically.

"Then why Kacchan?"

"Um…I don't really remember how…but that's what I call him till today. It is weird to call him with other name than Kacchan." Midoriya answered shyly.

_Cute._ Nagi said in her mind and stiffened on her track. _Did I just call a guy cute?_

"Shizuka-san?"

"Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Nagi smiled and resumed her walk. The girl glanced at the boy and nodded once. _Yes he is cute. Now I wonder what kind of quirk he has…I hope it suit his appearance or it will be too weird to have a cute creature with scary kind of quirk._

Meanwhile, the said boy was shouting internally despite of having very calm exterior. He was trying his hardest maintaining the expression. _I'm talking with a girl and walking to school with her too! Oh my god! I really did it! A girl! We are from same middle school too! We are walking together! I can't believe it!_

Once they entered the building and had changed their shoes, they waved to each other and went to their own way.

**=^o^=**

The raven haired girl stared at the large classroom door with awe.

"Are you going to stand here for the whole day?"

"Huh?" Nagi quickly turned to her side and met with happy face raven haired boy. "Sorry? I'm just…this door is so big."

Ignoring the statement from the raven haired girl, the boy grinned. "So you're in this class too? I'm Matsuda Midori. I'm going to be the best landscape designer in the future!" The boy asked and casually introduced himself to the girl.

Nagi shrugged. "Shizuka Nagi, it is nice to meet you and yeah I'm in this class."

"Cool, let's go in." The happy boy opened the door and entered the room.

The raven haired girl sighed and slowly followed her fellow classmate and went to the last empty desk near the window.

_Nice! I really wanted this place and now its mine!_ Nagi happily cheered in her mind.

"Hey."

"Oh, Shinso-kun!" The raven haired girl brightened and grinned. "We are really in the same class now." Nagi looked at Shinso and noticed that the boy was seated in front of her.

"Yeah." The raven haired boy grinned back. "Please take care of me."

"Ah…likewise." Nagi sat down and check at the time. "Well, today only opening ceremony and orientation, right?"

"Yes…We are just waiting for our homeroom teacher then, we all set to go."

"Okay. I wonder who is our homeroom teacher will be."

"Who knows?"

"Let's hope that the person is someone cool and fun."

The raven haired girl then looked around the class and found most of the desk had been occupied. She then noticed the happy boy; Matsuda was talking with another boy with spiky brown hair. As if noticing he was being watched, the raven haired boy smiled happily at her direction and waved his hand.

Nagi smiled back rather awkwardly.

"A friend?" Shinso asked as he noticed the friendly gesture.

"Not really…I just met him in front of our class door earlier. He is too bright." She said the last part softly.

Shinso stared at their classmates and smiled. "They are all looks like good people." Unlike my previous classmates was left unsaid.

The girl nodded and scanned their class members and noted the total presence of female student.

_Just five huh? And that's including me too._

Before she could continue her observation, the classroom door opened and there stood a woman in rather revealing outfit. The woman casually flicked her long dark blue black hair and smiled to everyone. She then entered the room in elegant manner and stood behind the teacher desk on the podium at front of the classroom.

Nagi blushed and noticed most of the guys in the classroom had covered their nose. That included her front neighbor.

"What is she wearing…" Shinso muttered behind his palm.

"Well, good morning and nice meeting all of you my dear students! I'm your homeroom teacher, Kayama Nemuri. My hero's name is Midnight." The teacher introduced herself and received strained cheer from the boys and stiff nod from the girls.

"Your wish is fulfilled I guess," The purple haired boy whispered at Nagi. "Is your quirk wish related or something?"

The raven haired girl slowly shook her head. "Nope, my quirk is not anything like that…I'm just lucky…maybe?"

"Yeah, very lucky." Shinso hissed and wiped his bleeding nose. "Damn it…"

"Oh my you back there, are you bleeding?" Midnight asked and licked her lips. "Shall I make you bleed more?"

Everyone in the class gasped and had one thing in their mind.

_Our homeroom teacher is a sadist!_

**=^o^=**

Almost everyone had to turned back twice at class 1C members as they were walking to the assembly area. Most boys had tissues stuck up into their nose and the girls were looking everywhere but not to other people around. Nagi silently walked behind Shinso and stopped once they reached their designated area.

"Psst...What had happened to the guys?" A boy voice called from Nagi's left side.

The girl turned at the voice and met with ponytailed boy. "Ah…we have the best homeroom teacher ever?" Nagi answered and chuckled softly. Shinso grunted in front of the girl.

"Uh oh…who?"

"Kayama-sensei…um Midnight-sensei."

The boy shrugged. "Somehow that's explainable."

A loud explosion sound could be heard a moment soon the boy ended his speech making everyone stiffened and looked around warily. Living in superpower community had made everyone became wary and cautious with their surrounding. While there were heroes around there were also villains present among people.

"What was that?" Nagi whispered at Shinso.

"I don't know." The boy replied.

Both of them then noticed their left neighbor was muttering something to each other.

"Hey class 1A is not here…"

"You're right…"

"Where are they?"

"Who knows?"

Nagi and Shinso changed looks before they focusing at the front. The raven haired girl then glances at the empty spot beside class 1B. She also noticed the lack of presence certain green haired boy and bleached blond whom from the same middle school as her.

_They are in same class? Somehow it's just like what Mirai and Sayaka had said before this._ Nagi wondered and shrugged at the information.

"Ahem, it seems that class 1A will not joining us this morning." A small white animal spoke. "Anyway, welcome to UA high for those newcomers and welcome back second years and third years! I'm Nezu the headmaster!"

Nagi: Our headmaster is a white small animal that can talk.

Sayaka: Huh?

Mirai: You're joking, right?

**=^o^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey third chapter already. So I see there is peoples who are following and favorite this story. Thank you for the support and guess that I really can't stop now. I will keep trying to do my best then.**

**I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. **

**Title: Tranquility**

The curriculum manual was thick. Nagi poked at the book on her desk and frowned since it wasn't an illusion. The manual still looked the same. Most of her class members already left to their home after they were done with the orientation for the first years. Not very surprisingly even after the opening ceremony, class 1A remained absent for the next whole lecture.

"They are so lucky to get away from hearing those boring talk, class 1A is."

Nagi looked at her side and met with smiling Matsuda. It seemed that he was her next neighbor. Oh joy.

"Yeah…lucky them," Nagi said and sat down on her chair. She stared at the manual again.

"You are really like to stare on something Shizuka-san."

"It's too thick for my liking."

"But it is not really that heavy," Shinso suddenly joined the conversation.

The girl had picked up the manual and testing its weight with her hands. Meanwhile both boys were introducing themselves to each other or more likely Matsuda introducing himself to Shinso. The latter simply answered the question from the happy raven haired boy. Nagi sighed and put down the manual.

"I guess it is acceptable but still heavy for my taste."

Matsuda laughed. "Most girls in our class are complaining about the same thing."

"We are not boys," The raven haired girl sulkily said. "Who's fond with heavy things?"

"That's legit." Shinso pointed and looked at happy raven haired boy. "You said that you want to be a landscape designer, why enter here when there are lots of specific schools that can help you reach your goal?"

"Ah…UA has more advance technology and various course that can help me to reach my target." Matsuda explained and grinned sheepishly. "Actually this school is the nearest from my house. My mom doesn't have anyone else than me, sure there are my aunties and uncles but it isn't same, ah well…"

"Oh…" Nagi looked at the smiling boy and nodded in understanding. "Then why landscape designer?"

"Well my family has this nursery business and my quirk is also suitable for the job." Matsuda patted his manual book which was still on his desk and the book slowly changed it physical appearance to spot of grass and its flowers. "Plant grower, I can change any flat surface to any small plants but so far my ability can go, I only can grow up grass and its flowers. The higher its quality more concentration and knowledge about it needed."

"Cool..." The girl praised softly as she stared at the plant. _I want him to change my manual to that too so that I can left it here. What a brilliant idea!_

"What about you two?"

"Ah…" Shinso paused and rubbed his neck. "Even with my quirk I still want to be a hero." He muttered softly and looked at his side.

The happy raven boy nodded. "I do hear about student changing their courses…but what about your quirk? Did you take the hero course practical exam?"

"I did but it was futile."

Nagi nodded as she remembering the day and looked at the purple haired boy. "What is your quirk anyway?"

"It is brainwashing."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed. "You can be stealth type of hero Shinso-kun!"

"And can help in interrogation process," Nagi said and noticed the surprised look on Shinso. "Trust me; I knew it from my mother's line of work. So how it works?"

Shinso shrugged. "Well it works when you respond to whatever I request under my consent."

"Pretty neat quirk you have there Shinso-kun," Nagi commented.

The purple haired boy covered a small smile before looking at the only girl among three of them. "What about you Shizuka-san? What is your quirk?"

"Um…tranquilizer…kind of…"

"Wow…do you shoot your target and make them immobilize or something?" Matsuda asked warily. "Sorry somehow your quirk is sounding a little bit scary."

Nagi laughed. "Don't worries I get that a lot, so wanna try it?" She looked at both boys.

"Try on me Shizuka-san." Shinso offered.

Casually the raven haired girl looked at Shinso and activated her quirk. Her black irises flashed green. Within few seconds, there was loud chair and a body fell on the floor could be heard followed with a manly gasp.

"C-Crap…my body can't move! I can't feel anything." The purple haired boy panicked but slowly relaxed. "Somehow I feel calm."

"Oh my…Shizuka-san, what did you do?" Matsuda stood up from his seat and went crouching beside Shinso before he too fell on the said boy. "Ah…ah…I cannot move."

The raven haired girl sighed and closed her eyes before rubbing on her eyelids. "You two can move again after fifteen seconds."

"This is awkward…sorry bro…" Matsuda muttered.

"Longest fifteen seconds ever…" Shinso sighed.

Slowly opening her eyes, Nagi smiled at the two boys. "Sorry but that's how it works. I'm not shooting anything but by staring at the target. Anyone who is within my sight will be affected with it and it only works on living being. It's tiring though…" She yawned.

"I can see why it won't work that day." Shinso commented.

"It's cool." Matsuda slowly stood up and stretched his arms and neck. "The after feel is like just after taking a good rest or sleep. I feel relaxed."

The purple haired boy nodded, agreeing with the cheerful boy's statement.

The girl stared at her desk. "It's from both my mother and my father…my mom has night vision quirk and my father has tranquilizer quirk except that he touches the target for it to work."

Shinso slowly picked up his fallen chair and sat on it. He then looked at Nagi. "Why do you want to be hero? With your quirk you can work in medical line."

Matsuda blinked and looked at the girl with interest. "Oh you want to be a hero too?"

Nagi blushed and played with her fingers. "Ah…I want to be like my hero. He is so cool. He saved me back then."

"_You have good eyes, kid."_

"Your hero?" Both Shinso and Matsuda looked at each other questioningly.

The raven haired girl shook her head. "That is one of the reasons…another one is..." The look on her face darkened. "Um never mind about it." She grinned masking the dark expression before.

Both boys didn't ask anymore question related to hear goal after that.

**=^o^=**

There weren't many people around the small mart nearby the neighborhood. Nagi decided to make a stop at the place once she stepped out from the train station. Their chat was taken much longer time than she had expected. She checked on her watch. Her father wasn't at home tonight thus she had to prepare some dinner for her demanding stomach.

The girl yawned loudly in front of vegetables rack and stiffened in realization before quickly checking out her surrounding. She sighed in relieve as no one was nearby when that embarrassment moment happened.

"You sounded tired Shizuka-san," A meek voice spoke from behind making the raven haired girl shrieked in surprise.

"Eep!" Nagi quick on her feet had turned around and met with casual clothed Midoriya. She groaned while rubbing her chest. "Have you ever heard greetings first?"

"Um s-sorry! Hi?"

"Whatever," Nagi said flatly and was quick on picking up the vegetable she wanted before threw it into the basket in her hand.

"I don't mean to bother you…but you yawned so loudly I can't help it."

"No worries, it is my mistake too for not aware with my surrounding." Nagi stopped in front of dairy products. She eyed a carton of milk with interest. "Doing some errands?"

"Ah, yeah…my mom needs few things for our dinner." The green haired boy looked at his own basket before focusing at the girl. She was still in her uniform. "You just came back from the school?"

Nagi covered another yawn and nodded. "Well, chit chatting with new classmates did take some times." The girl stopped in front of spice rack and looked at Midoriya who also stopped in front of the same place. "You are in 1A right? Why your class didn't join the assembly and the orientation?"

Midoriya shrugged and looked away avoiding Nagi's questioning gaze. "About that…Aizawa-sensei decided it wasn't worth for our time and we had this physical assessment with quirk added into it."

"Your homeroom teacher sounds fun," Nagi said and then her eyes noticed at bandaged finger on Midoriya's right hand. _Is that from their exercise? It is supposed to be not that dangerous I think but how did they do it with their quirks anyway? Is there any extra twist to the normal one we did at school before?_

"What about yours?"

Nagi came back from her internal questioning moment when she heard the question. She grinned. "All males in my class had bleeding nose after she came in. She is a very fun teacher I think."

"…" The green haired boy surprised with casual comment from Nagi. _Bleeding nose?!_ _What kind of teacher is that?_ He shrieked internally.

"And what's wrong with your finger Midoriya-kun?"

The boy looked at his injured finger. "Ah…remember I said about late bloomer?"

The girl nodded.

"I don't have much control on my quirk thus things happened."

"Things happened?"

"Y-Yeah…its hurts but I'm fine now thanks to Recovery Girl." Midoriya smiled.

_Cute!_ Nagi squealed in her mind. "Oh please be careful in the future then. I don't want to see you full in bandage any time soon." _Can't let you cover your innocent face with those stupid white clothes. _She added internally.

"S-Sure, thanks for your concern." _A girl is concern for my health! The feels is so warm!_ The boy expressed his excited feeling in his mind.

The raven haired girl picked up the milk and put it into her basket. She then looked at stunned Midoriya. "I'm done shopping, see you later I guess." Nagi said and waved as goodbye.

"Ah, sure. Later Shizuka-san." Midoriya waved back.

While paying the items she had taken, Nagi remembered her younger years when she was barely had control over her quirk. Both her mother and father had very hard time to move from one place to another in their house and she slept a lot due to overuse it.

_Getting injured from lack of control is too much…I hope he will do fine later._

As she walked out from the mart she realized something.

"Ah…I forgot to ask what his quirk is." Nagi said and yawned. "Mm…bed is much more important right now."

**=^o^=**

Once done with her dinner and had kept away the leftover inside the fridge, Nagi went into the living room and pulled out the manual book from her school bag.

"Let's see, let's see what is inside it," The girl said as she flipped open the book.

Her eyes widened at the content and she quickly searched for particular topic she wanted to know the most.

Course transfer.

The girl smiled as she found the pages. "I guess it is worth that I brought you back here."

**=^o^=**

Kayama sensei or mostly known as Midnight was standing in front of the class. It was their homeroom session and like previous days most guys had these bloody noses.

"I think by the end of this week, all of us will go to the hospital and get blood transfusion," One of the boys commented once the R-rated hero finished writing on the board.

"Just you guys," A ponytailed girl said playfully. "We girls are doing fine."

Soft chuckle could be heard from the group making Nagi smiled at them. She then looked at the board and shrugged.

"Ah…we are going to choose our class president now?" Matsuda asked with a smile and tissue in his nose.

"Yes, yes…we are going to do that today!" Kayama-sensei said enthusiastically. "We need a leader here and of course a vice president too!"

All class members talked and murmured to each other nearby their seat once their homeroom teacher done speaking. Nagi looked at her side and saw the cheerful raven haired boy happily talked with his next neighbor. Shinso was stoically sitting in his place with occasional twitch. He was trying his hardest to control the blush and blood rush in his head. The chatter became louder. A hand rose up and the whole class became quiet. A girl with white hair and pair of cat ears on her head stood up from her seat.

"Yes, Nekoyama-chan?" Kayama eyed the cat ears girl with interest. "Your ears looks cuter today, did you brush it this morning?"

"Ah…yeah and I put some conditioner so the fur on it and my hair will be soft..." The white haired girl with cat ears paused from her cheerful explanation and blushed heavily. "K-Kayama-sensei! Stop staring at me!" The ears dropped.

Most of the class sighed fondly at the innocent action. _Neko-angel…_

"Cute! And so youthful! Aw!" The teacher squealed energetically before calming down and smiled at the girl. "So, what do you want to ask Nekoyama-chan?"

"Um…" The girl faked a cough and relaxed. "Sensei, we all here barely knows each other so how we are going to determine the roles fairly?"

"Aha…don't worry my dear kitten, I have the solution ready!" The blue black haired woman pushed a button nearby the board and the screen changed. "We are going to do it by this way!" She slapped the board and grinned at her students. "Amida line!" A clap followed, Kayama looked at the first desk. "Starting from you, Aida-kun!"

"Y-Yes!" A long haired boy stiffly stood up and went to the front.

Nagi shrugged in hear seat. "Ah…I'm the last one then?"

"Sucks to be you," Matsuda snickered behind his hand.

"I can make you the last one you know."

"Hey, no quirk during homeroom!"

"Jeez…chill I'm not that heartless."

"I know…just kidding." The happy go lucky boy chuckled. "Ah my turn…so fast." He stood up and went to the board.

Once everyone had done with writing their names, Kayama showed the role at the end of the line and everyone focusing at the main job.

Nagi snickered. "Hello Mr. President."

"Good luck Matsuda." Shinso said and showed his toothy smile.

Matsuda closed his eyes and sighed shakily. His desk suddenly had growing grass and flowers.

"Wow what a beautiful gestures from our class president!" Kayama squealed but paused as one of her student pointed at the desk.

"Hey…it doesn't stop growing!"

"Matsuda-kun are you okay?!"

"Hey he is panicking!"

"The grass is spreading!"

"Stop him! Someone do something!" Nagi shouted in panic as she stood on her chair. The grass had spread on the floor and reaching her desk at alarming rate.

The class was in chaos until their homeroom teacher used her quirk to calm down everyone. After a few second the class became eerily quiet as everyone went asleep.

"Seriously I never thought this is going to happen," Midnight scanned the now green class and sighed. "We are going to have a spring cleaning after this." She picked up a flower from nearby desk.

**=^o^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate when I'm having runny nose and slight fever, makes me feel sluggish. Sorry if this turned out no good. Anyway please enjoy the fourth installation.**

**I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. Ah there are lots of curse words ahead.**

**Title: Tranquility**

The girls had woken up first then followed with boys when Kayama Nemuri entered back into the class. Blurred and confused with what had happened, the homeroom teacher explained what she had done to control the chaos.

"Hey," Shinso called his back neighbor while they were cleaning their classroom.

Nagi raised her head and looked at the tired looking boy. "Yeah?" She threw the grass into a plastic bag in her hand.

"You should use your quirk on him earlier. That way we are not ended sleeping for the whole morning."

"I don't think it would work. I may paralyze the person but not the quirk." The girl shrugged as she looked away. _I was panicked too…that damn grass are so fast and it was tickly too!_

"Ah…" Shiso nodded.

"It will end the same." Nagi looked at the front and shrugged.

Matsuda was frantically apologizing to their homeroom teacher. Apparently when he went into panic, he lost control over his quirk.

"Or worse," The raven haired girl added. _I never know he has that kind of characteristic. Who knows that Matsuda-kun easily panicked over something?_

Once done with the cleaning and Kayama-sensei had satisfied with the work, they all sat at their place except Matsuda and Nekoyama. Surprisingly the cat ear girl got the vice president role. After a round of apologizing from the raven haired boy, next agenda followed with short speech from both of them, the class happily cheered for their leader and second in command.

"It is nicely done in the end I think," Midnight happily said once both Matsuda and Nekoyama sat down at their seat. "But you guys lost the morning class session for today." The woman sighed and nodded silently as she read the paper in her hand. "Well, just resume the usual timetable and don't worry about the lost time. We aren't really behind the schedule anyway." She smiled and the class cheered happily.

Well, no one really enjoy having math in their morning.

**=^o^=**

It was lunchtime. Nagi waited patiently behind a row for her turn when she decided to read the menu on the upper wall above the counter.

"Hm…so many choices and the price are affordable too." She murmured and rubbed her empty stomach. The girl shrugged and sighed. "Ah…I'm hungry."

Once done paying and picked up the tray containing food, the raven haired girl searched for an empty seat. Her eyes instantly saw someone from her class and quickly she went to the person.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, go ahead," Shinso said and gestured to an empty seat in front of him. He then focused on his food.

With thankful nod, Nagi took the seat and ate her food.

One mouthful followed with munching and ended swallowed the food, the girl continuing the routine when Shinso opened his mouth for a conversation.

"Have you read the manual?"

Nagi nodded silently as she was having her third round of eating the lunch.

"Course transfer…have you read that?"

Another nod before she put down her chopsticks. Wiping her mouth with a handkerchief, the girl looked at Shinso with knowing look.

"I repeated on that page about three times."

"So you really interested in becoming a hero."

"Of course," Nagi said and lowered her gaze, staring at the empty bowls on her tray. "Well that's my target since six years ago."

"Oh?"

The raven haired girl relaxed on her seat. "My quirk isn't stable like my father thus medical field is out from my list, besides that the terms and everything related are just hard! I don't like it." She stopped and stared at the ceiling. "I was aiming to be teacher until that happened."

"What is it?" Shinso asked softly.

"I will tell you later." Nagi grinned. "Our lunch time is going to over soon."

"…" The boy looked at the clock in the area and shrugged before looking at Nagi with an idea in his mind.

"Don't even think to use your quirk."

"Fine…" The purple haired boy smirked. "You caught me."

They laughed.

**=^o^=**

After lunch they had much relax class session since it was home economic. Once they stepped into the cooking room everyone gasped and stared at all latest equipments and cooking utensils.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! My mom is so going to be jealous when she knows I get to use this set of pots!" A twin tailed girl shouted as she eyed the shining latest design of cooking pots. "She has been searching for the best deals of these like crazy recently."

"I must admit, I barely know any things inside this room," A boy with short brown hair commented and grinned with another boy beside him.

"Yeah…" They nodded.

While the class members were talking to each other, Nagi stopped beside certain happy raven. "Hey Mr. President, how do you feel?"

"Jeez…don't call me that! Just Matsuda please." Matsuda sighed and a small smile formed on his face. "I'm fine now, sorry for acting so lame before."

Nagi shook her head slowly. "Don't worry, it is understandable."

The boy laughed sheepishly and whole class became quiet as another figure entered the room.

"Wow Lunch Rush is here!"

"You're going to teach us cooking?!"

"Oh my god! Lunch Rush! You really do teach us! My mom is going to be so happy! She followed your cooking program everyday! Never miss any! She even cooked by following your recipes!" The same girl who was shouting about pots had enthusiastically yelled at the front of the crowd. "Now I'm going to learn from you for real! I'm so excited!"

Everyone became silent and eyed the girl named Naoru warily.

_Is she okay? _

_I hope this will be individual not a group or pairing class…I don't think I can stand her fan girling on everything._

_Please, I don't want to be near her!_

_I think my eyes going to burn from her too over excited feels. It is too bright!_

"I'm flattered with you and your mother support over my program, thank you Naoru-kun, anyway I'm your teacher for today and yes we are going to cook something." The cook hero nodded. "Don't worry about your skill; I will help each of you so everyone can cook delicious food!"

The class cheered and it quickly simmered down as they were focusing at the twin tailed girl who was bouncing happily like a kid with extra sugar in her system.

Surprisingly, she didn't know how to cook properly and at the back of the room there were two destroyed rice cooker. Lunch Rush had to focused solely on her to avoid another destruction of another simply rice cooking machine.

Most of the class members had to winced at Naoru's weird clumsiness and they sighed in relief as she was succeed in her third attempts of cooking the rice.

"Seriously, we are just cooking the rice and somehow it went boom twice here." Some boy commented.

Nagi shrugged at the comment and smiled at her own work, fresh cooked white grain. Her peace was interrupted by certain purple messy haired boy.

"While we are having nice home cooking class here, those hero course students are having their basic hero practical right now."

"I'm aware," Nagi said and looked at Shinso. "It is not that bad, we are honing our living skill first then we slowly go to that road."

"Somehow it feels good to hear that."

"Just do it within our pace, we still have plenty of time before we can apply the course transfer anyway. It is not very likely we can transfer into that course instantly."

"You're right." Shinso relaxed. "At least we have today dinner ready now."

Nagi nodded and stared at her rice. "It's just plain rice here…"

After another briefing and two loud explosions later, they managed to bring back some omelet as finished product.

Naoru was crying happily over her perfectly cooked food while holding it as a sacred treasure in her hands.

Lunch Rush had to calculated the destroyed equipments and changed the menu for their next session to avoid the same chaos. He was going to have a full blown headache for the rest of day.

**=^o^=**

Nagi was waiting for the train when she noticed a presence nearby. Slowly she turned her head to her side and stiffened.

_Well, this is awkward._

_Oh shit, this is awkward!_

There stood certain bleached blond with teary eyes who also in the middle of looking who was next to him and wiping his eyes.

They stared on each other silently and didn't move from their place. Bakugou's hand froze in front of his face.

Eventually the arrival of the train had marking to an end of their awkward staring contest. Nagi quickly went into the nearest opened door, squeezing herself within the crowd. Silently she was hoping the foul mouth boy wasn't on the same coach as her.

Managed to get a place near the door, the girl stared at her reflection from the window. Her mind was working at elsewhere.

"_While we are having nice home cooking class here, those hero course students are having their basic hero practical right now."_

Shinso's words came into her mind and she wondered about what kind of training they had.

_Is it that hard? Making that angry looking boy going back home, crying? Oh, did someone punch him so hard that he cries? But I don't see any injuries on him…but why? Ah! He is just a cry baby! He has this angry persona outside but a softie inside! Man what a tsundere we have here!_

Nagi covered her mouth as she concluded and somehow the train stopped. With quick steps she left the train and went outside of the station, unaware of someone followed behind.

"Hey flat board."

The raven haired girl stiffened before slowly turning around facing Bakugou. The boy was glaring at his side and both his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Stop calling me that."

"Tch, whatever fucking flat extra."

Nagi felt her hidden eyebrows twitched. She knew that she wasn't well endowed but to receive a nickname base on that part slightly irked her feelings. She was still in her growing age after all. Angry with the calling name, the girl turned around and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you fucking flat!" Bakugou grabbed one Nagi's arms making the girl turned around so suddenly and his free hand landed on the said girl's chest instead of trying to grab another arm.

Both of them froze at the weird position and the bleached blond boy who broke the ice first.

"Oh, you do have it," He said and lightly pressed his hand.

"Pervert!" With some knowledge of protecting yourself from dangerous people in her mind, Nagi instantly kicked on certain precious area for man.

"Fuccckkkk!" Bakugou yelled and lie on the ground clasping the area between his legs. "Shit! Shit! It is fucking hurts!" Colorful curse followed while the boy was tossing around sickly.

"That's your fault for being a pervert brat."

"I'm not a fucking pervert! That was just a fucking accident!"

"It is not a fucking accident when you…you…you…your hand…argh! Damn!"

"My hand was just curious!"

"What kind of reasoning is that?!" Nagi shrieked in disbelieve.

"I'm a growing up man too! Of course I'm fucking curious!"

"What?!"

Apparently it was a windy evening and strong wind blew around the two teenagers. Grabbing her bag and patting her skirt from blew together, Nagi cursed at the nature in her mind. Slowly the girl's skirt went back to its original position and her raven eyes met with stiffened red eyes. Bakugou was still on the ground and with his position…

"White…"

Raising her arms and blushed heavily, Nagi slammed down her bag on Bakugou's head repeatedly. "Die! Die you pervert!" The girl shouted and added some kicks on the blond.

"Shit! Stop! That was fucking accident too!"

**=^o^=**

Midoriya was walking out from the station when he heard the shouts from nearby road. Quickly ran to the source, he stopped and stared at the view with disbelieve. The raven haired girl he just knew recently was crouching on top of his childhood friend who was lying on the ground with both arms covering his face. The girl was slamming her school bag on Bakugou while shouting angrily.

"Ka-Kacchan? Shizuka-san? What are you two doing?"

Both teenagers stopped and looked at the meek voice. Nagi's eyes widened at the sling on green haired boy's arm while Bakugou simply shocked to saw the nerd once again that evening.

"Um, what are you two doing?" Midoriya asked again.

Nagi quickly stood up, kicked Bakugou side and glared at the boy. "You're lucky that we can't use our quirk freely or you are on your deathbed already."

"Fuck you! That's my sentence!"

"Pervert!"

The girl grabbed her school bag and walked away leaving the two boys. Midoriya eyed Nagi's back and wondered what kind of quirk she have to had the braveness saying that out loud in front of Kacchan.

"Shit! How many times she kicked on my…" Bakugou hissed as he was trying to standing up but failed. "Damn that flat board!"

"…" Midoriya stared at the blond with confused look. "Um, Kacchan?"

"What fucking nerd?!"

The green haired boy formulated some sentences in his mind so that he could avoid another verbal fight. He looked at sickly looking boy and shook his head before stopping beside the blond. "Use me as your support."

"What?!"

"You really need it Kacchan." Midoriya pressed on the idea.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cursed and grabbed the shorter male's shoulder. "Move."

"…"

"Shit! Not so fast nerd!"

"Okay, okay…" Midoriya shrugged. He stared the road ahead and wondered what had happened between the two. "Kacchan?"

"What nerd?"

"What did both of you were doing earlier?"

Bakugou seethed. "I'm going to kill that flat board next time we meet!"

"That's not very heroic thing Kacchan…"

"Shut up shitty nerd! You don't know what is to feel your…your…crotch is getting kicked for few times!"

"…" Midoriya winced. _That's hurt like hell!_

"…" Bakugou cursed internally. _Fuck that girl, how dare her…man…I'm going to be fine, right? It sure does hurt like fuck, but she didn't destroy everything, right? Why I'm worrying about this?!_

"If it is still hurt tomorrow, you should go and meet a doctor."

"Shut up!"

Both boys walked slowly and silently to their home.

**=^o^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh chapter five already. Since I'm already reaching fifth chapter then water testing is no more. Okay I will continue writing this one but maybe the update isn't going to be so frequent or the gap in between updates maybe longer. And I'm also not going to follow the canon flow. There will be changes here and there. Thanks a lot too for those who are reading, following and favorite this story. You guys motivate me to go further. Anyway enough rambling here…do enjoy the story.**

**I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. This time less or no curse word at all.**

**Title: Tranquility**

Nagi stepped out from the bathroom and saw her father in the kitchen was preparing their breakfast. The man skillfully flipped the omelet single handedly before looking at the teenager who stood silently nearby the refrigerator.

"You look terrible," Shinji commented as he scanned his daughter. "Can't sleep last night?"

"Ah…we had an eventful morning yesterday and sleep until noon thanks to our homeroom teacher's quirk." Nagi slowly walked to the table and took a seat. "With extra rest I was too energetic last night thus can't sleep and with too many things in my mind didn't help too. When the alarm rang, I noticed it was morning already and yeah I'm still awake."

"Hm, can you function well for today? If not I'll call the school." Shinji put two plates of omelet on the table.

"Don't worry dad, I'll do fine." The girl looked at the plate in front of her and smiled. "I'll catch some naps during lunch break. Thanks for the food." She dug in her breakfast.

"The offer still stands." The paramedic sat down and stared at his daughter.

"Come on dad, I'm not a kid anymore." Nagi sighed.

"Sure, but your friends are not around if anything happens. I can't help but to worry…"

"Don't worry so much. I'm not in hero course so there will be no reason for me to use my quirk. So I'll not go into long sleeping mode."

Shinji shrugged. "Sleep coma. On normal account, one week is the longest and three days are the shortest. One month or more if you are overusing your quirk when you sleep deprived."

The raven haired girl groaned in her hands. "Relax dad! Those are like two years ago!"

"I'm trying!"

**=^o^=**

Morning train was full like usual. After some more persuasion with her dad, the girl managed went to the school. Nagi tried her hardest to squeeze herself within the crowd while was hugging her bag. Her mind wandered at the yesterday event and felt her cheeks warmed at the memories. She could remember vividly the hesitant but brave touch on her breast.

_Why I remember that moment?!_

Nagi slapped herself and ignored weird look on her from other passengers.

The girl sighed and focused on her surrounding. The crowd had become lesser and there was space among the people around the train. Nagi relaxed and looked at the scenery outside the train. Two more station and she would be arrived at her destination.

She yawned and quickly put a hand over her mouth. After ensured that no one was bothered with her action, the girl released another soft sigh.

_I'm tired and sleepy…_

"Shizuka-san?"

Nagi raised her head and looked at the direction where the voice came. She met with hesitant Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun? Morning."

"Morning too, um are you okay?"

"I'm giving back the question to you."

"Eh?"

"How is your arm? Yesterday I saw it on a sling." Nagi looked at the boy's right arm which was at his side.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just overdid during yesterday class."

"The basic hero training?"

A nod from the boy. Nagi shrugged and looked at the window. She wasn't in chatty mood that morning.

"Shizuka-san?"

"Sorry Midoriya-kun…I just feel a little bit sleepy."

"Huh?"

"Can't sleep last night…"

"Is it about yesterday evening with Kacchan?"

Nagi's face soured and she narrowed her gaze at the meek boy. "Don't remind me about yesterday. Wipe out what ever you had seen from your mind Midoriya or else…" She hissed.

"O-Okay." Midoriya shrugged and went silent. _Shizuka-san looks scarier than Kacchan! She even called my name without any honorific! It sounds nice but she looks scary! Maybe I'm just so used to Kacchan and to see someone else…I should stop._ The green haired boy looked at the raven haired girl who was muttering something.

"Next time I see him, he is dead."

_What actually had happened between them yesterday?!_

**=^o^=**

Both Nagi and Midoriya paused in their track and stared at the crowd in front of the entrance. The girl had calmed down from her angry mood once they reached the station and they were walking together while chatting about their time in middle school. The chat stopped as soon as their legs froze from another step. They looked at each other confusedly before focusing at the gate. Nagi noticed the equipments on them and shrugged.

"It is too early for this commotion," Nagi said and looked at confused Midoriya. "Those are reporters. I don't know why there are here. You have any idea?"

"Ah…I'm not sure myself too…" The boy eyed the group of reporters warily. "We don't have much time and I need to see Recovery Girl too…" He murmured.

"Let's just go then, I see there is empty area that we can go through. Other students also go there."

"Yeah," Midoriya said and nodded before followed the raven haired girl who was already few steps ahead.

They nearly reached the gate when one of the reporters asked a question.

"How is All Might as a teacher?"

Nagi stared at the woman reporter confusedly. "Huh?" _All Might as a teacher?_ Her thought was quickly pulled into a stop when Midoriya pushed the raven haired girl's shoulders.

"S-Sorry, we need to go to infirmary." The green haired boy said and pushed Nagi forward.

They slowly passed the group of reporters and entered the school entrance. Both stopped after they reached in the middle of road to the building. Nagi turned around and looked at the gate.

"Hm…"

Meanwhile Midoriya was staring at his shaking hands. _I t-touched a girl on my own! T-The feel is amazing! Her shoulder is soft! A-And she d-d-didn't hit me like she hit Kacchan yesterday. So what did Kacchan do to her to get smacked on…on…his…_

"Hey Midoriya-kun…"

"You can drop the honorific Shizuka-san. We are likely coming to school together almost every day?" The boy suggested so suddenly and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "If-if you don't mind…" He meekly added.

The raven haired girl stared at the boy. "Okay, you drop it too so it will be fair. Ah…it will be better if you call me Nagi."

"S-Sure," Midoriya said softly and nodded. _Yes! Yes!_

_Cute! I want to pinch his cheek! _Nagi squealed in her mind. She then glanced at the gate. "So Midoriya, All Might is a teacher now?"

"Yes! He taught us yesterday!" The once meek and soft spoken boy now was in hyper mode and became a mumbling mess.

Nagi shuddered and took a few steps away. "Uh oh…" _My goodness…he is a fanboy!_

"He is an amateur but he is doing his best!" Midoriya said happily while moving his hands enthusiastically.

"Right…" The girl smiled and felt the bounciness from the boy. _Ah so cute._

"A-Anyway…you don't know about it?" Midoriya stopped from his fan boying mode and looked at the raven haired girl. "You reacted as if you really don't know about All Might working here as a teacher."

"No?" Nagi chuckled softly and looked at the green eyes. "I don't really care about other heroes…I only look up to one this particular hero. Only him…"

"Who?"

"I don't know," The girl said dejectedly and stared on the ground. "I saw him like…six or five years ago."

"What this hero looks like?"

"From what I remember, this hero is male but has this long messy raven hair," Nagi paused and hummed. "I thought he was a woman at the beginning since he didn't look bulky like other heroes and his hair didn't help much. But once he opened his mouth…" The girl laughed. "Ah he is covered in all black outfits and the only bright part is his goggles and these weird clothes that can bind something or someone."

"Huh?" The green haired boy stared at the raven haired girl. _The one she talks about is…_

"He was practicing with the clothes when he helped me…"

"Uh…He is…What is his name?"

Nagi went silent and stared at the ground with high concentration. "Ugh…Eraserhead?"

"What's up with my hero name?"

Both teenagers flinched and stiffened at the deep manly voice from their back. Slowly they turned their head and Nagi went blank. In front her eyes there stood a man with long messy hair with full black outfit and binding clothes around his neck. The goggle was missing and there was some hairs due to lack of shaving but the girl knew that man was the one. She quickly grasped Midoriya's sleeve and took a tight hold on the boy's wrist. Midoriya's eyes followed Nagi's hand and he went panic internally. The green haired boy froze for different reason.

_Oh my god…he is here! Right in front of my eyes!_

_A girl holds my wrist! Oh my...Oh my…_

Aizawa Shota stared at the two frozen students and sighed. It was still too early for youthful drama he decided.

**=^o^=**

After they were deemed clear by Recovery Girl, Nagi shouted silently in her hands before grabbing Midoriya's shoulder and shook the poor boy.

"I can't believe it! He is here! And he brought us here!"

"P-Please stop shaking me!" Midoriya pleaded. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Ah sorry Midoriya."

Rubbing his head, the boy slowly sat down on the chair nearby. They were still inside the infirmary and Recovery Girl was writing down some notes for both teenagers.

"Well, this is the late note for both of you." The nurse passed a paper each to them and smiled warmly. "Go back to your homeroom now."

"Thank you Recovery Girl," Both Midoriya and Nagi bowed to the heal hero and went out from the room.

They walked silently and reached an intersection. Nagi stopped from the walk and smiled at Midoriya.

"Well, this is our parting way then. Sorry for earlier and later Midoriya."

"Ah y-yeah N-N-Na-Nagi!"

"…" The raven haired girl stared at the blushing boy.

"Um…" The green haired boy averted his gaze and shrugged.

_Adorable!_ "Hey, can I pinch your cheek?"

"Huh?"

**=^o^=**

The cafeteria was full with students and delicious aroma of various foods. Farthest from the counter and nearest from the window, Nagi was enjoying her lunch which was a bowl of ramen. In front of the girl sat Shinso who was sipping his orange juice. The boy was looking around the cafeteria with bored before putting down the empty box of orange juice.

"What are you looking at?" Nagi asked and picked up her glass of plain water.

"Just students from hero course."

"Eh? Why?"

"I just want to see who are in that course."

The raven haired girl shrugged in her seat and wondered about Shinso's words. Her mind instantly flashed two boys from her middle school which were in the course and the same class too. The chat with her friends also echoed in her mind.

"_As if they are fated to each other till the end." _

"_Yeah, if I remember correctly, both of them are always in the same class."_

"_Wow, really Sayaka?"_

"_It is true! They always can be found together since…kindergarten?"_

"_That's long!"_

"What a fate," She muttered.

"What is it Shizuka?"

Nagi chuckled. "Ah just remembering something about friends from middle school."

Shinso nodded and looked at the relax girl. "If I remember correctly there are two more students here from the same school as yours."

"Yes and they are in the hero course."

"I see…"

"I don't know much about them since we weren't in the same class but those two are always together…till today."

"That's what you mean by fate?"

Nagi nodded and rubbed her sore neck, Recovery Girl sure did help her with the drowsiness and sleepy state that morning but it wasn't enough until she herself took a nap. Standing up and picking up the tray, the raven haired girl looked at her classmate.

"I'm going back to our class and catch some nap…you wanna stay here or join me Shinso?" She asked.

"Nah…I need some eye rest too…can't sleep last night." Shinso stood up.

"Same here."

_Kayama-sensei's quirk is too much._

**=^o^=**

Both Shinso and Nagi stopped from their walk and chat as a figure stepped out from the faculty room. The raven haired girl stiffened as she noticed the person and quickly bowed to the man.

"T-Thanks for bringing us to the infirmary this morning sensei," She said.

Shinso looked at the bowed girl confusedly before moved his gaze to the person in front of them.

Aizawa stared at the two students from the general education course and shrugged.

"Hn, so you're fine now?" He asked. _I really don't have any idea why both of you went stiff this morning…Well Midoriya does have this shyness issue._

Rising up, Nagi looked at the underground hero. "Y-Yes kind of."

"Good, be extra careful next time."

"Yes."

Another bow from both teenagers, Aizawa walked away and same goes to the duo.

"_Thank you mister Eraserhead…thank you, you are my hero."_

_The tired eyes from crying and lack of sleep were staring at him; a sincere and admiration look that he really wanted to avoid. The eyes that held similar but different quirk was focusing at him. Absentmindedly he crouched in front of the girl and patted her shoulder._

"_You have good eyes, kid."_

"_Mister?"_

"_Be extra careful next time."_

"_Yes."_

The 1A class homeroom teacher stopped from his walk and quickly turning around searching for the two teenagers he met few seconds ago.

"Hey, you." He called sharply.

Nagi and Shinso stiffened and looked at each other before turning around.

"Y-Yes sensei?" Nagi asked warily and glanced at the boy beside her who also mirrored her action.

_We didn't do anything wrong right?_

School alarm rang suddenly making the first years panicked while Aizawa went into business mode. Surprisingly only them were around the hallway.

'**There has been a level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate outdoors promptly'**

"What?" Shinso asked and looked around. "What is happening?"

"Someone is trespassing the school ground." Aizawa calmly explained and went to the window. He cursed silently. "It's the press from this morning…"

Both Nagi and Shinso quickly went to the nearest window and looked at the outside. Sure there was crowd of reporters were walking around the school area as if the place was theirs. Both teenagers shivered at the sight.

After a moment Nagi groaned softly. "Ah my precious nap time…"

The boy and the man instantly looked at the only girl in the hallway.

_Ah, I feel you… _They agreed.

**=^o^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys, I got a little bit busy recently and phew finally this chapter is done. Thanks again for those who are following, favorite and reviewed the story. I'm glad there are people who enjoying my work. Thank you, thank you!**

**Anyway please enjoy the story.**

**I do not own BNHA and its character. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: Unbeta story, horrible grammar and weird wordings ahead. There will be curse words ahead XD**

**Title: Tranquility**

The commotion from group of reporters was quickly settled down by the teachers whom also worked as pro heroes. Both Nagi and Shinso were silently observed the atmosphere around at their respectively place when the other class members came into the room. Matsuda sighed as he settled down on his chair.

"What's wrong Mr. President?"

"Stop calling me that Shizuka-san!" The raven haired boy sighed in frustration before staring at the duo. "Ah I have noticed that you two are in here when we came back."

"Yeah we are here for a while already," Shinso said as he turned around and looked at Matsuda who was groaning sickly as he stretched his arms.

"You guys are lucky, well the alarm rang and everyone at cafeteria rushed to the exit…it was crazily hectic and let's say suffocating too. I may add hurtful too. Argh, my arm!"

"Woah, sounds pretty bad." Nagi commented.

Matsuda rubbed his neck. "It was…thanks to this one student then everyone had calmed down and no more rushing like insane after that. Who knows it were the crazy reporters after all."

Nagi changed glance with Shinso and the latter simply shrugged.

"_You both better go back to the class. Everything is under control," The teacher said to both of them._

"_Aren't we suppose to evacuate or something Eraserhead-sensei?" Nagi asked._

_Aizawa sighed. "Don't call me that when we are in the school ground. I'm Aizawa Shota."_

"_So Aizawa-sensei we can just go back to our classroom?" Shinso confirmed._

"_Yes," Aizawa answered._

_Nagi and Shinso simply looked at each other before nodding to the man and left the area._

"Hey," Shinso called the girl and waved his hand in front of her. "Hey Shizuka Nagi!"

Startled, the raven haired girl blinked few times and stared at the purple haired boy. "Shinso?"

"You are daydreaming."

"Uh…sorry?"

"It was the third time for today."

"Eh?"

"Any reason behind your actions or it is just because of the lack of sleep?"

Nagi shrugged in her seat and looked away avoiding the boy's lazy but deep gaze. "Um…well do you remember my reason why I want to be a hero?"

"Yeah…you want to follow this person…your hero."

"Well it's him."

"Who?" Shinso blinked and stared at the girl.

"Aizawa-sensei."

"…"

"Don't look so surprise Shinso!" Nagi groaned and crossed her arms. "I just know that he is working here today…"

The purple haired boy snapped out from his daze and looked at the girl. "You are still not telling about the accident and the history behind your admiration." _She likes that kind of guy?_

Nagi shrugged and stared on her lap. "Well…"

"Tell me when you're ready."

"Shinso?"

"There is no point in rushing it. We have three whole years here together. I can wait that long." Shinso slowly turned himself and looked at the front now that their teacher had arrived. The boy stared at his lap. _I too may have unpleasant memory before coming here._

The raven haired girl's eyes widened before a grateful smile formed on her lips. "Thanks."

**=^o^=**

The class had ended few minutes ago and students were rushing home once the last bell rang. There were only few students left in the class and that included Nagi, Shinso and Matsuda.

"What are you going to do this weekend Shizuka-san, Shinso-kun?" Matsuda asked while he was keeping his book inside his bag.

"I'm going out with my friends…" Nagi answered and stood up. She was ready to go back.

"I don't have any plan so far," Shinso said and looked at the raven haired boy. "What about you Matsuda-kun?"

"Ah…" The cheerful boy laughed softly and rubbed back of his neck. "Actually I want to invite both of you to our nursery. My mom is going to prepare some tea party and I don't want to sit with her friends. Well you know how those ladies interact with each other."

Nagi shrugged. "Sorry I can't relate that but I think I can come as long as the time isn't overlap with my plan."

The purple haired boy nodded. "I can come too or I will just staying at home reading some novels."

Both Nagi and Matsuda stared at the lazy looking boy with surprise. Shinso noticing the deep gaze from his two classmates groaned.

"It's not a romance or anything kind of that genre. It is adventure! Adventure one!" He pressed at the end.

Nagi nodded slowly. "Ah…sure…" She said hesitantly.

"Right…" The happy looking boy said with unsure.

"You both really don't believe me, right?"

Matsuda shrugged. "We aren't saying anything…"

"Yeah, you are the one who makes that conclusion." Nagi pointed.

Shinso covered his blushing face with his hand and groaned in it.

The raven duo changed knowing look and snickered.

_He does read romance novel._

**=^o^=**

"As I told you before; I don't read romance novel!"

"Sure bro," Matsuda grinned.

Shinso sighed and quickly left the school ground with their class president followed behind. Matsuda said something and received a glare from the purple haired boy before they resumed their walk home. Nagi stared at the male duo before she too walked out from the school entrance.

She paused at the gate and stared at the debris from the afternoon chaos earlier.

"Whoah…what kind of quirk had made the sturdiest gate like this?"

"Shizu-Na-Nagi!"

Turning around to the voice, Nagi met with Midoriya.

"Oh, Midoriya, hey."

"Hi…what are you doing here alone?" The boy asked.

The raven haired girl looked at her side where the debris was. "Just watching this," She said and pointed the place. "I wonder what kind of quirk that could destroy the school door like this."

Midoriya looked at the direction and suddenly murmured something nonstop. Irritated with the constant mumbling that she couldn't follow at all, Nagi chopped lightly on the boy's head.

"Okay, that's enough!"

"Wha…uh…so-sorry!"

"Well, let's go home now," Nagi said and walked to the station.

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded and followed the girl.

They walked in silent before the girl broke the thin ice between them.

"What are you doing this upcoming weekend Midoriya?"

The boy shrugged. "Staying at home and training my body?"

"…" _Uwaaah…this is lamer than Shinso's novel. Are those hero course students spending their weekend training? I know it is good to maintaining the stamina and anything in between but to spend your rest day like that…is so boring._

"What about you Shi-Na-Nagi?"

"Oh, I'm going to go out with some friends." Nagi paused and looked at the green haired boy. "Surely you're going to spend the whole day training? What about hanging out with some friends from our middle school…"

"I don't have many friends there and if there are we are not that close," Midoriya said quickly.

"What about that bas- ahem, I mean Bakugou? Aren't you childhood friends or something?"

Midoriya noticed at Nagi's obvious slip and shrugged. "Yes we were…but now…we are…I'm not sure."

"Sounds complicated."

The boy laughed softly and looked at the calm girl. He gulped before opened his mouth, questioning something that he couldn't ignore for the whole day. Even after the class, lunch time, hectic moment from emergency bell and class again, he couldn't shake off his curiosity. With the blond seated in front of him didn't help much. After all they were kind of talking about that person at the moment. This would be a good chance.

"Hey Nagi can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"But don't get angry?" Midoriya asked softly and looked at the girl with a small smile.

Nagi stared at the innocent look and felt her mind melted at the cute scene. "O-Okay?"

"W-Well I really want to know what Kacchan did to you that made you…Eek! Na-Nagi?!"

The daze look on the girl's face instantly morphed into sharp and angry one albeit a little bit softer than that morning.

"What did I told you this morning Midoriya?"

"Uh…to forget it?"

"Then?"

"I'm curious? W-Well I'm a growing teenager surely I'm curious about…"

"Damn lame curiosity thing! Surely both of you are growing up together to have that same excuse under your sleeve!"

"B-But?"

"Deku!"

Both Midoriya and Nagi stopped from their talk and looked at the newcomer. Bakugou instantly grabbed the smaller boy's arm and dragged him away.

"What are you doing Kacchan?"

"Shut up shitty nerd! I'm saving your…your…manhood or whatever from that flat board! Be thankful!" Bakugou hissed and walked to the station with his childhood friend. _I'm not doing this for his sake! He helped me yesterday and as fellow man I'm paying it today!_

"I heard that you bastard!" Nagi shouted and walked to the destination which was the same train station.

"She isn't doing anything at all Kacchan! We are just talking."

Ignoring Midoriya's words, Bakugou glared at the raven haired girl behind them and seethed. "Stop following us you flat board monster!"

"I'm not and stop calling me that you prickly porcupine!" Nagi yelled back.

"What?!"

"You heard me Bakupine!"

"Shitty flat…" The blond released his hold on Midoriya's arm and glared at the raven haired girl. No one ever gave him any nickname except the green haired boy beside him. Even Midoriya never called him weird names like that girl, Bakugou mentally debated.

"Stop it both of you!" Midoriya shouted and everyone stopped. That including the nearby passengers whom then were quickly left the area leaving three teenagers alone.

"Midoriya?"

"Deku?"

"Just stop it both of you, we are in public area and you both are making scene."

"Tch shitty nerd it is this flat fault…"

"What? You lame porcupine…"

"Stop!" Midoriya shouted his loudest making both Nagi and his childhood friend closed their mouths.

"…"

"…"

The green haired boy sighed and looked at his fellow schoolmates. "Let's just…just go home okay?" He said softly.

"Tch…fine."

"Huh…you better stay away."

Surprisingly the whole ride back they were seating next to each other with certain green haired boy in the middle acting as their peace barrier. Both Nagi and Bakugou kept glaring on each other when they had any chance before staring to other direction once their eyes met with annoyed green orbs. Closing his eyes and shrugged in his seat, Midoriya sighed internally.

_What I'm doing now?_

**=^o^=**

Nagi quickly left the station once she passed the gate and went to her home. She sure still angry with Bakugou but her need was much important that moment.

"Bed, I need my bed now," The raven haired girl said softly. _If I close my eyes here, I can sleep instantly._

"Nagi!"

The girl stopped and looked at the one who called her name. Midoriya was just few steps behind. Thank goodness he was alone and Bakugou wasn't around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier for questioning something…"

"It's okay. Things already happened and no harm done."

The green haired boy shrugged. _I guess thanks to Kacchan then? I might just sign my will that moment…_

Noticing the boy didn't say anything Nagi took that sign as their conversation was already over. She smiled at the boy. "Well see you tomorrow Midoriya."

"Y-Yeah Nagi."

The girl quickly walked away leaving the confused boy alone.

Midoriya stared at Nagi's back. "Why she is in hurry?"

**=^o^=**

"Morning Midoriya," Nagi greeted the boy as she reached the platform.

The boy startled and looked around frantically. He relaxed as soon as his eyes spotted the raven haired girl nearby.

"Morning Nagi," He replied and looked at the girl. "You look happy this morning."

"Yeah, I had this good sleep last night."

"Good to hear that," Midoriya said with a smile.

Nagi happily smiled back and noticed the phone on the boy's hand. "You're reading something? Sorry for interrupting you Midoriya!"

"Oh…Oh it's okay. It isn't something that important anyway."

"Really? What is it?"

"Uh…just some…some hero news?" Midoriya answered softly and stared at his phone.

Nagi glanced at the shy boy and shrugged. "Any interesting news today?"

"Um…All Might…"

"All Might?" The girl turned fully and facing the boy. "What about him? Is it from yesterday reporters?"

Midoriya shook his head and showed his phone. Nagi read the article and frowned at the picture with it.

"Ah his suit is matching with his hair," The girl commented.

The green haired boy chuckled before focusing on his phone again. They stood in silent waiting for the train to arrive.

Nagi hummed happily as she mentally reminded about today's schedule. Her happy vibe easily spread to Midoriya. The boy looked at the girl.

"You are really in good mood today Nagi."

"Well, we are going to have class with Kayama-sensei today. It will be fun." She answered.

"Ah I heard this rumor about one student from general education destroyed few cooking utensils recently…"

Nagi shrugged and laughed awkwardly. "Let's just ignore it. I don't want to remember that day…poor Lunch Rush-sensei."

"Lunch Rush is teaching you guys?!" The green haired boy screeched.

Noticing the fan boy mode slowly emerging from the said boy, Nagi prayed for the train arrival. The girl noticed the public transport reaching the platform and grinned.

"Hey the train is here, hurry hurry or we will be late Midoriya."

"Ah you're right." The boy quickly followed the girl thus forgetting his excited feelings.

While in the train, Nagi wondered about the upcoming class for today.

_I hope today will be fun and no more drama like yesterday._

**=^o^=**

Midnight grimly turned off her phone and looked at her students. Her blue eyes then focused at certain raven haired boy and white cat ears girl.

"Matsuda-kun, Nekoyama-chan I'm leaving the class for a moment. Make sure everything is in order until I come back."

"Kayama-sensei? Where are you going?" Nekoyama asked.

The woman smiled assuredly. "Emergency call, everyone stay where you are now and don't leave this room until I come back."

Nagi paused from her work and changed look with Shinso.

_What's up this time?_

**=^o^=**


End file.
